Watashi No Ai
by Maryanna Chan
Summary: Quando Sasuke faz uma parada para descansar uma mulher aparece dizendo ser um espírito que foi mandado para ajudá-lo á saber o que realmente quer fazer.Na intenção de ajudá-lo a encontrar seu caminho a mulher mostra seu Passado-Presente-Futuro. / SasuSaku
1. Seishin

_**Seishin...**_

Uchiha Sasuke pulava os galhos com velocidade. Estava irritado, tinha recebido ordens de Madara, e ele não gostava de obedecer ordens estúpidas. Madara mandou Sasuke ir para os arredores de Konoha e o esperar. A invasão logo seria feita, e sua vingança contra a vila seria comprida.

Pulavam á horas e ainda não tinham parado para descansar e repor as energias. Juugo, Suigetsu e Karin estavam cansados, e tentavam a todo custo fazer seu chefe parar em algum lugar para passar a noite.

- Vamos parar Sasuke. Eu não aguento mais andar. - Reclamou Suigetsu, suas pernas doíam e precisava de água, já que a da sua garrafa tinha acabado á horas atrás.

- Pela primeira vez o Suigetsu tem razão. - Karin falou enquanto ajeitava os óculos de grau em seu rosto.

- Estou cansado Sasuke. - Pronunciou-se Juugo calmamente. O Uchiha bufou de raiva.

- Seus fracos. - Falou irritado. O tecido de sua testa estava levemente franzido. Realmente, estavam andando a horas e ainda não tinham parado para descansar, comer e fazer suas necessidades de higiene. - Acho que tem um hotel a alguns metros. - Falou por fim. Todos suspiraram aliviados, finalmente iriam descansar.

S*S

Logo chegaram no hotel, o lugar não tinha nada de especial, era meio que velho e pequeno, porém, era o suficiente para quem estava andando a horas. Sasuke fez a reserva, e logo cada qual estava em seu quarto, um ao lado do outro.

Sasuke entrou no seu sem falar nada. Não estava a fim de falar com ninguém. Deito-se na pequena cama, poderia ser um local pobre, mais era bem organizado.

O Uchiha estava tão corroído pelo ódio, que não sentia seu coração bater, o mesmo parecia ter sido congelado pela frieza que o dominou através dos anos.

Não sabia mais o significado do amor e da amizade, isso não estava em seus pensamentos, e muito menos em seus planos de vida. Sasuke só enxergava a vingança a sua frente, caso conseguisse isso, nada mais importava. Poderia morrer e ter sua alma aprisionada no inferno, contanto que sua vingança estivesse completa.

Suas lembranças de quando vivia naquela vila traidora, pareciam ter sido deletadas de sua mente. Todos aqueles momentos não significavam mais nada para ele, eram apenas lembranças vazias, de uma perda de tempo. Era tão idiota, que perdeu anos achando que era feliz, quando na verdade, seu ódio apenas estava guardado no fundo de seu coração, esperando para sair e fazer o mesmo escolher seu caminho de escuridão.

Podia ouvir seus companheiros conversarem animados parecia jantar, já que o som de talheres também podia ser capitado pelos ouvidos do Uchiha. Bufou irritado. Todo aquele falatório era perda de tempo, eles faziam muito melhor indo dormir e descansar para o próximo dia, o qual seria muito longo.

Virou-se na cama tentando achar uma posição confortável para dormir. Porém, o sono parecia não querer vir, abriu os olhos devagar, observando a lua que clareava o quarto com sua luz branca. Sorriu de lado, quando pequeno falava com ela, esperando uma resposta para todas as suas duvidas infantis.

Logo seu sorriso desapareceu devagar, a luz daquela mesma lua iluminou o chão no dia que seu irmão foi obrigado a matar sua família e mentir para seu irmão caçula, aquela mesma lua presenciou sua despedida com aquela irritante, que desde aquela data roubava seus pensamentos. Balançou a cabeça tentando tirar essas lembranças doloridas da mesma.

Voltou a fechar os olhos, mais qualquer barulho insignificante parecia alto e incomodo aos seus ouvidos. Como a voz de seus companheiros, ou ate mesmo o som dos grilos cantando que invadiu seu quarto.

Virou-se mais uma vez na cama, colocando seu travesseiro em cima de sua cabeça, tentando a todo custo ter o silencio tão desejado. Por um momento tudo o barulho que lhe rodava sumiu. Abriu os olhos estranhando o silencio que se estabeleceu, pode ver uma silhueta feminina perto de si, subiu seu olhar encontrando uma linda pele branca, de lábios rosados, olhos verdes como esmeralda e cabelos negros como a escuridão, a mulher usava um lindo kimono vermelho sangue, com uma faixa dourada bem no meio de sua cintura, a cor vermelha se destacava na pele branca da moça, que parecia ser bem jovem.

O ser a sua frente tinha um sorriso doce nos lábios bem desenhados. Sasuke olhou ao seu redor, percebendo que tudo parecia estar parado, as folhas da arvores não balançavam mais, assim como os pássaros que pareciam estar parados como estatuas, assim como o ar, que estava pesado.

- Ola Sasuke-san! – Falou a linda morena de olhos esmeralda. Sasuke parecia não ter escutado seu comprimento.

- Quem é você? O que esta acontecendo? – Perguntou grosseiramente sem ligar para o que a mulher tinha dito. A garota revirou os olhos, seria difícil lidar com o temperamento de Sasuke.

- Sou um espírito, e vim aqui te ajudar a encontrar seu verdadeiro caminho. – Falou docemente, voltando a sorrir. Sasuke a olhou indignado.

- Não preciso de sua ajuda para nada. – Cuspiu as palavras friamente. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mais uma das hipóteses que passava pela sua cabeça era o fato de ter sido pego em um Genjustu.

- Precisa sim. Você tem certeza que quer atacar a vila e matar todas as pessoas que vivem lá, sabendo que Naruto e Sakura fazem parte dessa população? – Perguntou seria, o sorriso doce de seu rosto fora substituído por uma face nula e seria. Sasuke virou o rosto pensativo, realmente ela tinha razão. Não sabia se conseguiria atacar a vila sabendo que Naruto e Sakura fazem parte dela.

- Não. Não tenho certeza se é isso que eu quero. – Respondeu fechando os olhos por um momento. Depois de um tempo, encarou a mulher a sua frente.

- Pois bem. Meu nome é Ai. E eu irei te ajudar com essa resposta. – Falou se apresentado. Sentou-se na cama ao lado de Sasuke, que apenas a observava. – Irei te mostrar seu Passado, Presente e Futuro.

- Como assim? – Perguntou interessado. Não tinha como voltar ao Passado, muito menos ver seu Futuro. Essas coisas eram simplesmente impossíveis de acontecer.

- Irei te levar para seu Passado. E lhe mostrarei seu Futuro, resultado de suas escolhas mal pensadas. – Falou observando os olhos ônix de Sasuke. O moreno reconhecia aquelas esmeraldas, eram tão parecidas com as de Sakura, que chegava a ser absurdo.

Ai colocou seu dedo, o qual transbordava uma luz branca, na testa de Sasuke. A luz foi ficando cada vez mais forte, ate Sasuke não conseguir ver mais nada.

A luz sumiu, revelando um bairro onde varias pessoas do clã Uchiha andavam tranquilas. Olhou para o lado vendo Ai observando tudo atentamente.

- Estamos em seu Passado...

_**Continua...**_


	2. Pinku

**_Watashi No Ai_**

_Por: Maryanna-chan_

_Capítulo II_

_**Pinku**_

A luz sumiu, revelando um bairro onde varias pessoas do clã Uchiha andavam. Olhou para o lado vendo Ai observar tudo atentamente.

_- Estamos no seu Passado. - _Falou antes que o moreno pergunta-se. Sasuke analisou o local com os olhos, os balões e paredes com o símbolo de seu clã, as ruas largas e decoradas com pedras, as pessoas que passeavam exibindo o simbolo do clã nas costas das vestes. Não tinha duvidas, era o bairro Uchiha, o lugar onde presenciou momentos felizes e tristes.

- _Eles podem nos ver?_ – Perguntou vendo as pessoas passarem por eles sem notá-los.

- _Não. Assim como não podem nos ver, também não podem nos ouvir. Estamos aqui apenas para assistir._ – Falou vendo a movimentação, Sasuke a olhou pelo canto do olho. Aquela mulher era estranha, uma hora era doce, e na outra era fria.

- _Por que exatamente me trousse aqui?_ – Perguntou, queria respostas e não entendia onde aquela mulher queria chegar lhe mostrando seu Passado, o qual doía profundamente.

- _Como disse antes. Vim aqui lhe ajudar. Logo você entendera._ – Ai começou a caminhar entre as pessoas, atravessando todas como um fantasma. Parou quando viu que Sasuke não a seguia. – _Venha! Preciso lhe mostrar uma coisa._

O moreno a seguiu, mesmo que contra a vontade. O que poderia fazer? Estava no Passado e caso não a seguisse nunca sairia daquele lugar.

_**S*S**_

Andaram durante cinco minutos. Sasuke estava tão entretido em seus pensamentos, que não viu quando Ai parou de frente a uma casa em especial. Levantou o olhar observando o local, era sua antiga casa, o lugar onde costumava ser feliz, ate seus Pais serem tomados violentamente de si.

- _Esse lugar... Por que me trousse aqui?_ – Perguntou observando o chão, sua franja preta cobria seus lindos olhos em ônix, os quais nesse momento transbordavam tristeza e solidão.

- _Viemos ver o seu Passado não foi? Vamos entrar?_ – Ai colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro de Sasuke, tentando o confortar e o fazer seguir em frente. O moreno a observou, por fim, assentiu com a cabeça, deixando ser levado por ela, que pegou sua mão o puxando para dentro da casa. Atravessaram a parede, e logo estavam dentro da grande casa. A família parecia almoçar. Os olhos de Sasuke queriam derramar as lágrimas presas pelo tempo, não acreditava no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. A sua frente, ele via Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi e o próprio Sasuke pequeno almoçarem felizes.

- _Onii-san!_ – Chamou o pequeno Sasuke, seu irmão o olhou pelo canto do olho, esperando o pequeno prosseguir. – _Hoje você vai me treinar?_ – Perguntou manhoso. Itachi afundou a mão nos cabelos pretos de seu irmão mais novo, exibindo um sorriso carinhoso que ele sempre mostrava.

- _Claro Sasuke. Depois do almoço eu te treino. Tudo bem pra você?_ – Perguntou para saber se Sasuke concordava, o menino assentiu com a cabeça, logo após voltou a comer seu almoço com um sorriso enorme no rosto. Sasuke que observava tudo ao lado de Ai, sorriu de lado. Era tão inocente quando pequeno, não conhecia a verdadeira dor.

- _Por que esta sorrindo?_– Perguntou a mulher ao seu lado, ela tinha um sorriso doce na face branca. Logo o _pequeno sorriso_ do Uchiha desapareceu, sendo substituído por uma face seria e nula.

- _Nada. Apenas estava pensando em como eu era inocente quando criança.__** – **_Falou olhando um ponto qualquer da sala. Voltou a olhar para a mesa quando ouviu a fala de alguém.

- _Tome seu lanche Sasuke-kun._ – Mikoto entregou o saco de cor marrom ao pequeno Sasuke, logo após depositou um beijo em sua bochecha. – Itachi-kun, acho melhor vocês irem treinar. Quando você chegar terá deveres a fazer.

- _Sim Mãe._ – Respondeu Itachi se agachando e oferecendo suas costas para o irmão subir. Sasuke pulou nas costas de Itachi, se agarrando ao pescoço do mesmo. – _Vamos!_ – Exclamou começando a correr rapidamente.

- _ITACHI, NÃO CORRA DESSE JEITO COM SEU IRMÃO NAS COSTAS!_ – Gritou Mikoto preocupada, apenas observando seus filhos se afastarem cada vez mais.

Sasuke se aproximou de Mikoto, observando sua expressão dura, e seus olhos observarem o local por onde seus filhos tinham saído.

- _Não sabe o quanto quero te abraçar._ – Aproximou sua mão devagar do rosto de sua Mãe, porém, quando tocou, sua mão a atravessou. Fechou a mão em punho, tentando a todo custo segurar as lagrimas que queriam descer pelo seu rosto.

- _Vamos Sasuke!__** - **_Chamou Ai, o moreno a seguiu, observando seus pais de longe. Seu coração doía por saber que quando fosse embora, nunca mais os veria outra vez, aquela seria a única chance que teria para ver seus rostos. Os rostos que tanto amava observar.

_**S*S**_

Sasuke ficou assistindo o treino que seu eu Passado fazia com seu irmão. Era meio estranho ver você mesmo pequeno mais isso não o incomodava. Apenas queria que tudo aquilo acabasse logo. Aquelas lembranças doíam, e aquela mulher estava brincando com ele, tinha certeza. Não estava a fim de perder seu precioso tempo assistindo algo que presenciou alguns anos atrás.

- _Quando nos vamos embora?_– Perguntou abusado. Estava de péssimo humor. Era entediante e doloroso assistir aquelas cenas.

- _Calma Uchiha. Você ainda precisa ver muita coisa._– Sabia que o gênio de Sasuke era forte, e que ele ficaria irritado por estar vendo aquelas cenas que já presenciou. Entre tanto, sabia de uma coisa que ele havia se esquecido através dos anos.

Itachi e Sasuke terminaram o treinamento, voltando para casa conversando animadamente. Sasuke e Ai os seguiram. Ai olhava para os irmãos, que conversavam sobre algo. Enquanto Sasuke fitava o chão, perdido em pensamentos.

Levantou a cabeça quando viu um amigo de Itachi se aproximar do mesmo e dizer algo em seu ouvido. Pode perceber o quanto seu eu pequeno ficou triste. Sabia que Itachi teria que sair o deixar o pequeno continuar o trajeto de casa sozinho.

- _Desculpe Sasuke. Estão me chamando com urgência, preciso ir. Tome cuidado._ – Falou afundando a mão nos cabelos negros do irmão, logo após, desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

O pequeno Sasuke continuou a andar, chutando as pedras que via pela frente. Estava triste. Adorava voltar para casa nas costas do irmão.

Sasuke grande observava tudo aquilo curioso. Não se lembrava daquele dia. Poderia ter esquecido com o passar do tempo. O tempo o qual seu coração fora dominado pela escuridão.

Seu pequeno eu parou de andar fitando uma linda garota. A menina chorava em silencio, com as pequenas e brancas mãos lhe cobrindo a face rosada. Só podia ver um cabelo de cor rósea. Era bem diferente, tinha que admitir.

A garota levantou o olhar, revelando seus lindos olhos de cor esmeralda. A mesma corou ao perceber o olhar de Sasuke sobre si.

- _Sakura?_ – Indagou com os olhos cerrados. Não se lembrava de ter visto Haruno Sakura pequena. Só tinha visto a irritante grande, mais especificamente quando ficara no mesmo time que ela, junto com o _Baka_ do Naruto.

Viu sua imagem pequena se aproximar dela. Agachando-se ao lado da mesma, a pequena olhava o chão, envergonhada. Talvez por telo achado atraente.

- _Por que estava chorando?_ – Perguntou olhando fixamente para ela. Sakura o olhou nos olhos. Não queria dizer que estava chorando por achar sua testa grande. Isso seria muito vergonhoso. Tentou pensar em uma desculpa plausível, sendo observada pelo olhar impaciente do moreno, o qual percebeu que a Haruno estava tentando pensar em uma desculpa. Sua possível reação denunciava tudo, ela mexia os dedos uns contra os outros, enquanto tinha os olhos cobertos pela franja rosada.

- _Minha Mãe brigou comigo._ – Falou por fim, virando o rosto e observando um canto qualquer. Passou as mãos pelo rosto rapidamente, tirando qualquer rastro de lagrimas.

- _Por quê?_ – Perguntou o pequeno garoto estranhando aquela resposta. Ela tinha demorado muito, e aquilo o deixou duvidoso quanto aquilo ser a verdade. Sakura o fitou tristemente, ela era péssima quando se tratava de mentir r inventar desculpas, isso admitia!

- _Nada. É que... eu fico triste quando ela grita comigo._ – Murmurou com os olhos fixos nos dele, apenas observando aqueles lindos ônix.

O vento soprou forte, fazendo com que os cabelos de ambos balançassem em uma dança. O pequeno Sasuke sorriu de lado, ela era muito bonita. Mas não uma beleza extravagante, ela era delicada. Assim como a flor que representava a cor dos seus cabelos. A linda flor de cerejeira, mais conhecida como Sakura.

Colocou a mão no bolso de sua calça ninja, tirando de lá uma linda pedra rosa, em forma de coração. Falava e apreciava a beleza daquele objeto sempre que estava triste. Apenas esperava que aquilo resolvesse a tristeza da linda rosada a sua frente.

- _Toma!_ – Falou estendendo o objeto em direção da menina. Sakura observou o lindo coração relutante. Não sabia se era certo aceitar.

- _Não sei se devo..._

- _É um presente._ – A cortou antes que negasse. Oras! Ele estava dando algo valioso e ela ainda iria negar? Deveria aceitar, assim, ela poderia se lembrar de seu rosto sempre que olhasse a pedra. Sakura recebeu a pedra derrotada pelo gênio do Uchiha.

- _Arigato... _– Murmurou envergonhada. Nunca tinha ganhado presente de qualquer garoto. Geralmente se escondia por causa do real motivo pelo qual chorava: Sua Gigantesca Testa!

- _Fale e aprecie a beleza dela sempre que estiver triste._ – Falou apontando para o objeto depositado nas mãos da Haruno. Ela assentiu com a cabeça, exibindo um lindo e doce sorriso.

Sasuke grande observava tudo meio surpreso. Como não se lembrara daquilo? Quer dizer, caso achasse uma garota atraente, não esqueceria da mesma. Ainda mais sendo Sakura, a qual declarou seu amor para ele antes do mesmo ir embora de Konoha. Aos poucos, um sorriso de lado se formou em seus lábios bem desenhados. Poderia ele, um vingador, amar Haruno Sakura? Talvez, isso só descobriria com o tempo.

- _A escuridão esconde as mais lindas lembranças de amor._– Ai comentou, enquanto tinha seus lindos olhos esmeralda fixos nos pequenos que conversavam animadamente. As vezes, a escuridão disfarça as mais lindas lembranças de Paixão. Impedindo a pessoa de ver a realidade, de ver que ama aquele ser. Mesmo que pense que ele é apenas mais um conhecido.

- _Possa ser que você tenha razão.__** –**_ Comentou observando o mesmo ponto que a mulher "espírito". Talvez Ai tivesse razão, ele não poderia ver que estava totalmente apaixonado pela Haruno, simplesmente pela vingança o deixar completamente cego.

Agora tudo fazia sentindo! Não se lembrava daquele dia por que foi exatamente o dia em que sua família morreu. No outro dia de manhã, a escuridão já tinha o dominado. Por isso se atrasara para chegar em casa naquela noite, tinha ficado conversando com a Haruno. Agora se lembrava de tudo claramente. E não queria ver sua família morrer mais uma vez diante de seus olhos. Seria muito doloroso, velos novamente caídos, bem na sua frente. Derramando sangue de suas bocas e seus ferimentos, causados pela Kanata afiada de seu irmão mais velho.

- _Vamos embora!_ – Mais pareceu ordenar, com uma voz fria e sinistra. Ai arregalou os olhos, nesse mesmo instante ele estava com um lindo sorriso de lado, e de repente, vola com seu péssimo e grosso humor.

- _Por quê?_

- _Não interessa. Vamos embora agora!_– Aumentou o tom de voz irritado. Por fora parecia duro e frio, mais por dentro implorava para ela ir embora logo, não aguentaria ver aquelas cenas novamente. Outra vez não.

O Uchiha fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar. Agora Ai entendia, ele não queria ver sua família morrer novamente. O entendia, caso sua família fosse morta bem a sua frente, com toda a certeza não iria querer rever aquelas imagens novamente. Já bastava as que ficariam gravadas em sua memória.

Sasuke pequeno já chegava ao bairro Uchiha, vendo tudo manchado pelo sangue de sua família. Estalou os dedos fazendo a luz branca e forte dominar o lugar. Impedindo que Sasuke visse as próximas cenas que se passariam.

_Continua..._

* * *

><p><em> Oiê!<em>

_Eu demorei um pouquinho mesmo pra postar, mas não vou demorar mais, até porque a fic já foi finalizada, e também foi postada no Nyah e no AnimeSpirit, por isso, se á virem nesses sites não é nenhum plágio, sou eu que estou postando._

_Acho que amanhã posto o Capítulo III. Confesso que fiquei meio decepcionada por não receber nenhum comentário no primeiro Capítulo, mas eu vou postar os outros mesmo assim. Beijos!_


	3. Jõnetsu

_**Watashi No Ai**_

_ * __**Jõnetsu**____Paixão_

A luz sumiu, revelando uma sala de Hospital. Sasuke observou a cama, vendo que ali o seu corpo pequeno estava depositado, dormindo tranquilamente. O menino estava com uma faixa em seu braço, cobrindo um pequeno ferimento causado por uma Shuriken que passou de raspão pelo local.

Ate agora agradecia mentalmente por Ai telo tirado daquele cenário antes que visse aquelas dolorosas cenas. Vagou o canto com o olhar, parando seus lindos olhos ônix na figura que estava sentada na poltrona.

- _**Você é muito abusada. **____**Não acha?**_ – Comentou friamente, observando Ai que estava sentada na poltrona, com um lindo sorriso de lado. Aquela mulher era abusada e irritante.

- _**Ora Uchiha! Apenas estou descansando.**_ – Defendeu-se dando de ombros. Sasuke estreitou os olhos em sua direção.

- _**Como se espíritos se cansassem!**___– Comentou sarcástico, Ai o olhou feio. Entre tanto, deixou tudo quieto e não lhe deu uma resposta a altura.

A porta foi aberta lentamente, chamando a atenção do Uchiha. Por ela, passou uma linda e pequena rosada, acompanhada de uma mulher de cabelos também rosados, mas de aspecto mais velho e gasto. Parecia cansada, e era muito parecida com a linda rosadinha.

- Sakura-chan! Não corra, você pode cair e se machucar. – Alertou docemente, com muita calma. Imaginou que uma mulher como ela não poderia gritar quando falava com a filha. Chegou á conclusão de que ela não chorava por sua Mãe ter brigado e ter gritado.

- Esta bem, Mamãe. – Falou sorrindo e se sentando na cama. Sakura arregalou os olhos quando viu o moreno deitado ali. Não sabia o que tinha acontecido a ponto dele ir parar no Hospital. Sua Mãe era medica, por esse motivo a acompanhava na visita diária de cada paciente antes de ir para casa almoçar. – O que aconteceu com o Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou visivelmente preocupada, enquanto passava as suas pequenas e delicadas mãos pelo rosto do mesmo.

Sua Mãe se aproximou, o observando por cima do ombro da pequena Sakura. Pegou a ficha do paciente que estava depositada na pequena mesa ao lado da cama. Analisou o papel, enquanto observava Sasuke de vez em quando.

- Ele esta com um leve ferimento no braço direito e sua mente um pouco danificada por um Genjutsu. – Falou depositando o papel no mesmo local que tirara minutos atrás. Aproximou-se do moreno, sentando com delicadeza do outro lado da cama. Pegou uma pequena lanterna de dentro do bolso de seu uniforme, abriu o olho dele levemente, colocando a luz ali.

- Ele esta bem, logo se recupera. Acho que só será difícil quando acordar. – Comentou se levantando e assinando algo no papel que estava na mesma mesa. Sakura a observou, levemente confusa.

- Como assim? – Perguntou temendo o pior. Sua Mãe a observou, suspirando logo depois.

- Toda a família dele foi morta Sakura-chan. Ele é o único sobrevivente do massacre contra o clã Uchiha. – Falou se levantando e indo em direção a porta. Sakura ficou estática, o menino que antes era tão feliz, agora seria triste.

Sasuke observava tudo com uma expressão de surpresa e tristeza. Viu Sakura se levantar da cama e parar ao lado da Mãe, a qual estava a esperando na porta. A mulher afundou as mãos nos cabelos rosados da filha, parecia tentar a confortar.

Sakura olhou uma ultima vez para o moreno deitado na cama, para logo depois sair com a sua Mãe pelos corredores do grande prédio.

Ai tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto, Sasuke parecia paralisado diante daquela cena, a qual ocorreu enquanto dormia. A mulher de cabelos negros estalou os dedos mais uma vez, os levando para outro cenário.

Sasuke observou o ambiente que o rodeava. Era noite e a brisa fria sobrava contra seus cabelos negros, os bancos e as grandes portas revelavam que estavam na porta de saída de Konoha.

- NÃO VÁ! – Uma voz pediu em desespero, á saiu voz embarcada, parecia chorar de tristeza e medo. Dobrou a pequena esquina que o impedia de ver o que acontecia. Avistou de longe, uma Sakura desesperada, derramando varias lagrimas pelo rosto e um Sasuke um pouco mais a frente dela de costas.

Franziu o cenho, já tinha visto aquilo antes. Sakura não sabia o quanto estava sendo difícil falar com ela daquela forma e ignorar todas as suas palavras. Poderia ter ficado com ela e quem sabe ser muito feliz. Entre tanto escolheu a vingança, a qual no fim foi um grande erro. Pois o homem que sempre odiou, apenas queria o defender.

Sakura deu um passo para frente, parecia desesperada. Porém, não tinha muita coisa que ela poderia fazer para ó impedir.

- Se você for eu vou gritar. – Ameaçou em uma medida desesperada para ele ficar. Sasuke desapareceu de seus olhos, aparecendo logo atrás. Sakura arregalou os olhos quando sentiu o bafo quente dele sobre seu pescoço. Seus cabelos dançavam em uma dança treinada pelo destino. O coração da rosada batia com desespero, ela não imaginava, mais o dele batia da mesma forma que o dela.

- Sakura... – Mexeu a boca como se não tivesse total certeza do que falaria. - ... Arigato. – A Haruno arregalou os olhos quando sentiu a mão dele contra seu pescoço, á fazendo adormecer.

- Sasuke-kun... – Murmurou fracamente antes de apagar por completo. Se não fosse o Uchiha, o corpo dela iria cair contra o chão frio. Envolveu suas mãos em volta da perna dela, apoiando a cabeça da mesma em seu peito, ele a levantou com muita facilidade. Depositou o corpo frágil em um banco frio. Não poderia ser o apropriado, mais não tinha outro lugar para colocá-la.

Alisou o rosto branco com doçura. Ela o pressionara tanto, que teve que adormecer a mesma, caso não fizesse aquilo, provavelmente iria ficar em Konoha. Aquelas palavras tinham despertado algo quente dentro de seu coração, perguntava-se caso conseguiria a esquecer. Não sabia, mas mesmo indo embora queria levar algo com ele, para sempre lembrar-se dela.

Aos poucos, aproximou-se do rosto da garota adormecida sobre o banco. Seus cabelos negros como a noite tocava a pele dela levemente, podia sentir a respiração controlada da mesma. Sorriu de lado ao constatar que com toda a certeza, se ela estivesse acordada não estaria tão calma. Sem mais delongas, selou os lábios dela contra os seus em um beijo cheio de amor. Levaria consigo o gosto daqueles lábios doces e bem desenhados.

Sasuke que observava tudo corou na hora. Não sabia onde estava com a cabeça quando fizera isso, iria embora e queria algo dela. Ai observava o Uchiha com um sorriso de lado.

- _**Parece que você gosta dela.**___– Falou observando o moreno jovem se levantar e ir embora de Konoha.

- _**Eu não gosto dela.**___– Falou virando o rosto. Claro que não gostava dela, era jovem e cometia burradas. Ou gostava dela.

_" Claro que não Sasuke. Você não gosta daquela irritante, apenas a vê como amiga. Se bem que ela é muito bonita. Claro que não Sasuke, não seja idiota._– Pensou consigo mesmo. Não poderia gostar dela.

- _**Não adianta negar quando o coração afirma Sasuke.**_ – Ai estralou os dedos os levando para outro cenário. Encontravam-se num grande campo florido, a sua frente, Itachi e uma linda loira estavam abraçados. Pareciam se despedir, chorando silenciosamente, apenas sentindo o calor um do outro.

- Você precisa mesmo ir? – Perguntou com a voz embarcada pelo choro, ainda agarrada a camisa do moreno de lindos cabelos compridos. Ele alisou seus sedosos cabelos de cor amarelada.

- Diante de Konoha, eu sou um assassino que matou a família brutalmente. Não poderia ficar aqui e muito menos envolver você nessa historia. – Explicou calmamente. A mulher se encolheu em seus braços. Queria aproveitar ao máximo aquele ultimo contato entre eles. Sabia que Itachi iria embora e que provavelmente ela nunca mais iria o ver. Por causa de uma missão, aquele lindo amor foi destruído assim como uma grande família.

Itachi a amava, mais não poderia envolver ela naquela loucura. Queria ela protegida, em um lugar seguro como Konoha. A vila que mais almejava sua vila natal. Mesmo que sofresse por saber que seu irmão o odiava e sua mulher ficaria longe de si para sempre. Saber que nunca mais iria beijar aqueles lábios. Tocar aquela pele macia como veludo. Abraçar aquele corpo tão bem esculpido... Sentiria falta de tudo. E tinha total consciência de que aquilo era um sacrifício que ele fazia por Konoha e o irmão.

- Itachi-kun... Eu te amo tanto. – Falou entre lagrimas de tristeza. Itachi levantou o lindo rosto dela, observando os olhos de cor azul da mulher. Aproximou-se devagar do rosto dela, ficando com a testa escorada na dela, apenas sentindo seus narizes roçarem. Após um tempo nesse breve carinho, o moreno a beijou com amor. Beijaram-se sendo aquela a ultima vez, sabiam que nunca mais iriam se ver. Por esse motivo aproveitaram ao máximo aquele toque. Separaram-se! Não por falta de ar, e sim por que os Anbu de Konoha já caçava Itachi, e a qualquer momento poderiam aparecer ali.

- Eu também te amo Aoi. – Falou abraçando-a novamente. – Volte para Konoha e diga que foi apenas passear. – Ordenou separando-se dela, mesmo que contra a vontade.

Aoi começou a andar, sentindo as varias flores de margarida tocar o vestido branco. Olhou para trás uma ultima vez, vendo Itachi andar na direção oposta a dela. Podia ver as costas másculas do mesmo se mexerem com os passos firmes que ela dava. Fechou os olhos apenas inalando o cheiro dele que ficara no ar.

- _**Meu irmão tinha uma namorada.**_– Chegou o Uchiha a conclusão. Nunca imaginara que Itachi tinha uma mulher a quem amava. Ate seu irmão rendeu-se ao amor! Por que ela não conseguia? Era tão egoísta e sozinho assim?

A linda loira ficou um tempo com os olhos fechados, apenas apreciando aquele delicioso cheiro. Após um suspiro pesado e triste, ela continuou seu trajeto andando a passos calmos e leves.

- _**Agora... Chegou á hora de vermos o seu Presente...**_

_Continua..._


	4. Itami

**Título:** Watashi No Ai

**Classificação:** T

**Shipper:** SasuxSaku

**Gêneros: **Romance/Drama

**Disclamer: **Os personagens do anime/mangá Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto e nenhum lucro será obtido com esta fanfiction.

**Sinopse:** Quando Sasuke faz uma parada para descansar, uma mulher aparece diante de si dizendo ser um espírito que foi mandado para ajudá-lo a descobrir qual caminho ele realmente deve tomar.

Na intenção de guiá-lo, a mulher lhe mostra seu passado, presente e futuro. Mas será que todas essas lembranças e previsões serão suficientes para fazer o coração do vingador derreter? [ Universo Naruto ]

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Watashi No Ai<strong>

**Itami **_( Dor__)_

* * *

><p>Sasuke e Ai se encontravam em um pequeno quarto. O moreno vasculhou o local com os olhos. O quarto era pequeno, com uma porta de vidro que dava acesso a varanda, a fraca luz da lua atravessava o vidro, iluminando o quarto. No centro, em uma cama de solteiro, uma jovem de cabelos levemente rosados chorava.<p>

Sakura estava sentada sobre as pernas, enquanto observava o coração de tonalidade rosada. As lagrimas desciam sem qualquer permissão da mulher. Chorava por saudade, tristeza, dor... Tudo causado por Uchiha Sasuke. O homem que amava com todas as forças, o qual parecia não corresponder seu amor.

Achava-se uma idiota por chorar por ele depois de tudo que o mesmo fez. Entre tanto, não conseguia e não podia deixar de amá-lo. Já tentara varias vezes ó esquecer, mas nada do que tentara á fez sentir ódio por Sasuke. Simplesmente aquele amor não a deixava, aquele sentimento enlouquecedor parecia gostar de vê-la sofrer a cada hora e minuto que pensava no homem de olhos ônix.

Sasuke observava Sakura chorar em silencio. Apesar de seu sofrimento ser evidente, Sakura não gritava e muito menos soluçava, apenas deixava as lágrimas descerem livremente por seu rosto.

Aquele rosto... Aquela pele que por tantos anos desejou tocar e acariciar. Aqueles olhos que lhe roubavam o pensamento. Aquele corpo que roubava seus sonhos e sua sanidade.

Por mais que sua razão dissesse que não á amava, seu coração lhe dizia o contrario, dizia que ele a amava com todas as forças que tinha. E que esse amor não poderia ser deixado de lado. Entre tanto, seu orgulho não deixava o mesmo enxergar a realidade.

Percebeu o corpo mais bem formado da cerejeira. Sakura tinha crescido, e isso não poderia negar. Os compridos cabelos rosados estavam amarrados em um coque alto, deixando o rosto bem esculpido da cerejeira á mostra; os seios e as cochas destacavam-se com mais volume na tradicional roupa ninja.

– Por que Sasuke-kun? – Murmurou com a voz embarcada pelo choro. Sakura apertou a pequena pedra em forma de coração. O objeto rosado tinha sido a única recordação dele. Mesmo que falasse de seus sentimentos com a pequena pedra, também falava com a lua. Elas tinham sido suas únicas amigas durante anos. Sabia que nunca falariam nada a ninguém. Ate por que eram objetos, e mesmo a lua estando tão longe, a cerejeira sentia que ela podia lhe ouvir.

O Uchiha aproximou-se devagar da Sakura. Odiava-se por fazer a garota chorar. Aquilo era a prova viva de que mesmo longe, ele a fazia sofrer. Talvez longe da cerejeira, ele a fizesse sofrer mais do que perto da mesma. Para ela apenas os olhos de cor ônix já era o suficiente para alegrar o coração tão triste, mesmo que ele a evitasse de todas as formas.

– Não chore. Odeio saber que você sofre por me... – Sasuke sentia a dor tomar seu coração. Por um momento, quis secar todas as lágrimas que desciam daqueles olhos esmeraldinos. Seu coração acelerou apenas em aproximar-se dela.

– Sakura querida! Já esta na hora de dormir. – Sakura virou o rosto rapidamente para que sua mãe não visse as lagrimas que faziam seu rosto brilhar. A senhora Haruno aproximou-se da filha. Sakura nunca fora de esconder nada de si. Sentou-se na cama um pouco preocupada, pegou no queixo de sua filha, virando o rosto dela e obrigando-a á observá-la. Passou a mão pelo rosto da mesma, sentindo algo molhar seus dedos – Você estava chorando?

– N-Não... – Repreendeu-se por gaguejar. Sabia muito bem que era uma péssima mentirosa. Seu coração bateu mais forte só em imaginar as perguntas que ela lhe faria. Não queria falar com sua mãe. Tinha vergonha de dizer que estava chorando por um homem que não a amava e que ainda por cima não estava mais na vila.

– Não minta para me Haruno Sakura. – Ordenou a Haruno mais velha. Os olhos estavam cerrados, analisando a cerejeira a sua frente. Sabia muito bem quando sua filha mentia, e queria saber o motivo daquelas lagrimas.

– Eu não estou mentindo. – Sentiu uma forte pontada no coração, talvez por mentir para a mãe daquela forma. Levantou-se da cama, ficando de costas para a mulher, enquanto observava a lua pela porta de vidro. Abraçava o próprio corpo, na tentativa de conter o frio que maltratava sua pele.

– Eu te conheço muito bem para saber que esta mentindo. – Suspirou pesadamente. Olhou as costas de sua filha, para depois continuar. – Não entendo por que não quer me contar o motivo de estar Cho...

– Eu não estava chorando. – Sakura interrompeu a mãe, as palavras saíram raivosas. Não tinha deixado bem claro que não queria falar sobre esse assunto?

– Eu exijo que me fale o mo...

– EU ESTAVA CHORANDO! – Virou-se para a mãe furiosa. As lagrimas desciam pelo seu rosto. – SATISFEITA? – Passou pela Haruno mais velha rapidamente, sem olhá-la nos olhos. Após sair, fechou a porta com força, apenas para mostrar o tanto de raiva que sentia.

– O que esta acontecendo com você minha filha... – Murmurou abraçando o próprio corpo. Sakura estava ficando cada vez mais reservada e rebelde. Não sabia mais como agir com a filha.

Essas pequenas brigas já tinham ocorrido antes. E isso deixava á senhora Haruno cada vez mais triste. Sua filha não falava mais com ela. O que mais lhe preocupava era o fato dela esta passando por algo difícil.

Sasuke estava surpreso com as palavras que ouvira. Sakura estaria agindo daquela forma por causa dele? Caso fosse, sentia-se cada vez pior. Nunca presenciara a cerejeira tão triste e irritada.

Sentiu uma forte pontada no peito. Levou a mão ate o local, na tentativa de conter aquela dor torturante.

" Tsc... O que é essa dor?...

Apertou o peito com mais força. Aquela dor era irritante, pulsando cada vez mais forte contra o peito, como se mil kunais perfurassem seu coração. Seria paixão? Seria tristeza por ver a Haruno tão triste?

O rosto de Sakura veio em lembranças. Saiu do quarto rapidamente, passando apressado pelo porta. Tinha saído do local tão rápido, que Ai precisou correr para alcançar o Uchiha.

Após míseros segundos, tinha alcançado Sakura. A Haruno andava pensativa, com os cabelos lhe cobrindo a face.

Estava arrependida. Não deveria ter tratado a mãe daquela forma tão rude. Estava nervosa, e quando ficava nervosa não pensava nas conseqüências de seus atos.

A mulher que lhe dera a vida não merecia ser tratada daquela forma. Mas não queria falar sobre aquelas lagrimas, e sabia muito bem que sua mãe iria insistir ate a cerejeira falar. Por isso saiu de casa, precisava esfriar a cabeça e caso continuasse iria acabar magoando a mãe mais do que já tinha magoado.

Sasuke observava a rosada pelo canto dos olhos. Podia imaginar ó porque dela estar tão pensativa. Não podia a culpar pelo que fizera mais ela poderia dar mais valor á perfeita mãe que possuía.

Por tantas noites chorara querendo uma mãe que lhe pergunta-se ó porque daquelas lagrimas sofridas. Porem não tinha, e isso o deixava mais triste ainda. Afundando naquele abismo profundo e escuro, de solidão e vingança.

– SAKURA-CHAN! – Sakura levantou os olhos á procura daquela voz tão conhecida. Quando finalmente observou o Ichiraku, pode ver um Naruto acenando com euforia em sua direção, ao lado dele Hinata, que observava a Haruno com um pequeno e doce sorriso.

– Naruto, Hinata! Que bom ver vocês. – Sakura os cumprimentou com um sorriso amarelo. Estava feliz por vê-los, mas por mais que quisesse não conseguia sorrir verdadeiramente.

– Que bom ver você Sakura-chan! – Naruto colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, enquanto exibia um gigantesco sorriso. Sasuke sorriu de lado, Naruto nunca mudava seu jeito de ser. Sempre alegre e extrovertido, mesmo que grandes desafios estivessem bem a sua frente.

Hinata estranhou o sorriso triste da rosada. Sabia que algo estava errado com a amiga. Desde que começara um namoro com Naruto, Hinata estava cada vez próxima da cerejeira, e pelos últimos acontecimentos, pode concluir que a mesma tivera uma pequena briga com a mãe.

– Esta tudo bem Sakura-chan? – Hinata tinha um doce sorriso em sua face. Queria saber ó por que daquele olhar triste da Sakura. Era muito observadora, e desde o momento que a avistou andando de cabeça baixa, sabia que tinha algo muito errado incomodando a mesma.

– Claro Hinata. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. – Sakura tombou a cabeça para o lado, enquanto sorria com mais alegria. Hinata sorriu satisfeita por vê-la sorrir com mais animo. Naruto ás observava confuso, olhava de Hinata para Sakura, e de Sakura para Hinata. – E então? O que vamos comer? – Perguntou mais alegre, quebrando a clima tenso que se instalara no local.

Sentou-se no banco do Ichiraku, enquanto olhava o grande papel da parede, procurando algo que lhe agradasse.

– Essa sim é a Sakura que eu conheço. – Murmurou a Hyuuga ao pé do ouvido da Sakura. A Haruno no começo estava confusa, mais logo depois observou Hinata com um sorriso.

– Lámen! – Gritou o loiro eufórico. Sakura deu uma leve risada, colocando a mãe na frente da boca para abafá-la mais.

– De novo Naruto? Não aguento mais lámen. – Falou brincalhona. – Acho que ate a Hinata abusou.

Hinata corou na hora, enquanto o loiro cruzou os braços emburrado pelo comentário da amiga. Sakura tentava controlar o riso, para não ser indiscreta com o mais recente casal de Konoha. Estava feliz por Naruto ter achado alguém que o amasse verdadeiramente, e por Hinata por conseguir seu grande amor, alem dela ser uma ótima amiga, a qual sempre a escuta e ás vezes chega á dar conselhos. O casal sempre esteve ao lado da cerejeira, nos momentos felizes eles estavam a alegrando ainda mais, e nos tristes estavam lá para ouvi-la desabafar seus medos.

Sakura sentiu alguém respirar em seu ouvido, sussurrando um oi discreto. A rosada deu um leve pulo na cadeira, olhando para trás desesperada para encontrar os olhos daquela voz tão chata que a atormentava. Rezava para não ser quem pensava que era, o homem de cabelos castanhos sempre a procurava, implorando para sair com ela. Porém, Sakura sempre negava, inventando qualquer desculpa para se afastar dele.

Quando finalmente seus orbes de cor esmeralda o encontraram, a garota sorriu desanimada. Sorriu apenas para não ser indiscreta com o rapaz, á algum tempo queria se livrar dele, porém tinha pena do pobre rapaz, ele a amava tanto e era tão gentil. Apenas queria que ele se tocasse de que ela não o queria.

– Kanji-san!O que esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou observando o homem de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Sakura não poderia dizer que ele era feio, por que ele não era, na verdade era muito bonito, apenas não o queria e muito menos o amava como o mesmo esperava.

– Te vi passando e parei para dizer um "Oi". – Falou com um sorriso direcionado a rosada. A Haruno se mexeu no banco do estabelecimento. Era incomodo a forma como Kanji a olhava.

– Tcs... "Te vi passando e parei para dizer um Oi" – Repetiu o Uchiha com ódio do homem que era tão atrevido com a sua rosada. – Idiota...

Estava com um ódio mortal pelo homem. Tinha raiva do modo como ele observava a Haruno; do modo como ele falava com ela, e do modo sínico dele se fazer que não sabia que ela não o queria. Apenas observando a expressão da cerejeira dava para saber que ela estava incomodada com a presença dele.

– Não vai me convidar para sentar? – Perguntou Kanji observando o banco ao lado da rosada. Sakura pareceu despertar de um transe, seguindo o olhar dele para o banco. Antes que ela dissesse algo, o seu admirador já estava sentado no banco ao seu lado direito. – E então? O que estão comendo?

Naruto lançou um olhar mortal para Kanji. Nunca gostara dele, sempre perseguindo a rosada para onde ela ia, sempre dizendo que tinha á visto passar e resolveu dizer um "oi". Não tinha dado uma boa surra nele por que Sakura e Hinata ó pediu para não cometer tal ato violento.

Ao longo dos anos, a paixão que tinha por Sakura se tornou amor fraternal. Simplesmente á via como irmã, e como todo irmão, tinha o instinto de proteger a mesma de qualquer homem abusado.

Kanji parecia não ligar para as ameaças que o loiro lhe lançava com um simples olhar. Sasuke também lançava um olhar mortal para homem, ate mesmo mais mortal que o de Naruto. Com toda a certeza, se ele pudesse ver o olhar do Uchiha, provavelmente iria sair correndo.

Kanji conversava algo com Sakura, a qual apenas assentia com um sorriso amarelo. Não estava gostando da companhia de Kanji, principalmente por perceber que ele aproximava-se devagar da cerejeira. Como um felino aproxima-se de sua presa indefesa.

Kanji colocou uma das mãos na cocha da rosada. Apertando o local com descrição, para o loiro não perceber. Já que Naruto estava depois de Hinata, que estava ao lado de Sakura.

Sakura suspirou incomodada com aquele toque. Por mais que não quisesse, não poderia evitar suspirar por ele aproximar-se tanto de seu ponto frágil.

Sasuke observava a ousadia do homem, transpirando ódio de cada poro seu. Queria tanto matar Kanji naquele mesmo instante, que sentiu seu sharingan ativar-se por conta própria. Apertou os punhos com força, tão grande foi á força que o sangue parou de correr por aquele local, deixando suas mãos brancas.

Ai observava a reação raivosa do Uchiha pelo canto do olho.

– Esta com ciúme Uchiha? – Perguntou observando a cena. Era irônico ver Sasuke com tanto ciúme.

Sasuke não respondeu. Na verdade nem ouvirá, tudo a sua volta parecia estar parado. Ele só conseguia observar a ousadia de Kanji a sua frente.

Kanji aproximou os lábios dos lábios da rosada. Aproximava-se devagar, pronto para atacá-la em beijo enlouquecedor.

O coração de Sakura deu um pulo ao perceber o que ele estava prestes a fazer. Parecia estar paralisado, seu corpo não á obedecia. Apenas observava ele aproximar os lábios dos seus.

Não sabia da onde tinha tirado forças, apenas abaixou-se antes que os lábios de Kanji á alcançam-se. Sasuke suspirou aliviado por ver que a rosada tinha se livrado daquele abusado.

Os lábios de Kanji beijaram a linda bochecha da doce Hinata. A qual foi pega de surpresa, corando ao ver que lábios, não sendo os de Naruto, acariciavam sua bochecha.

Naruto que mastigava um pouco de macarrão cuspiu tudo ao ver a cena. Levantou-se furioso do banco onde estava virando a tigela de lámen com brutalidade. Puxou Hinata para seus braços, fazendo Kanji abrir os olhos e ver que tinha beijado a mulher errada.

Sakura correu para ficar ao lado de Hinata, enquanto Naruto partia para cima de Kanji furioso. Por muito tempo tinha agüentado as indiretas que ele dava em Sakura, mas mexer com Hinata era demais. Ficava furioso quando mexiam com sua amada de olhos perolados.

– FILHO DA MÃE! EU VOU TE MATAR!– Berrou com os punhos cerrados em direção ao homem. Seus olhos já estavam vermelhos, avisando que realmente estava com raiva. Não era que não conseguisse controlar a raposa. Mais quando estava com muita raiva seus olhos transformavam-se sozinhos.

Três homens seguraram o loiro antes que o punho banhado de chakra do mesmo alcança-se Kanji. Um tinha a mão envolta do pescoço de Naruto, enquanto os outros dois seguravam os braços dele.

– EU VOU TE MATAR! – Berrava com as presas expostas. Não conseguia se controlar tinha que acabar com aquele homem. Sasuke sorria de lado ao ver que Naruto iria acabar com aquele abusado.

Os homens que o seguravam estavam a ponto de solta-lo por não agüentar conter tanta força bruta. Hinata estava apavorada, vendo que a qualquer momento Naruto iria soltar-se dos homens e matar Kanji.

A Hyuuga correu entre lagrimas ao encontro do loiro. Pegando o rosto dele entre suas mãos. Naruto não á observava, tamanha era sua raiva, só conseguia ver Kanji que estava assustado com aquela situação.

– Onegai Naruto-kun! Pare, já chega. – Pediu com a voz embarcada pelo choro. Enquanto alisava a pele do loiro. Naruto a olhou, e logo sua raiva foi passando. Parecia ter sido despertado daquele transe de raiva.

Seu corpo, antes rijo pela raiva, aos poucos foi amolecendo, o que fez os homens o soltar. Suas presas voltaram ao tamanho normal, e seus olhos voltaram ao tom azul.

Hinata o abraçou com força, afundando seu rosto na camisa laranja do Naruto. O Uzumaki colocou seu rosto da curva do pescoço dela, enquanto inalava o delicioso aroma da mesma. Perto dela, toda a raiva passava. Quando estava com ela só pensava nela, e em mais nada...

Sakura olhava tudo com lagrimas nos olhos. Feliz por eles estarem bem, e triste por imaginar que, ela e Sasuke poderiam estar naquela doce posição.

Sasuke estava em transe. Nunca imaginara que Naruto era tão doce e romântico com Hinata. Sentia-se culpado por não conseguir fazer o mesmo com a rosada.

O que acabara de ter quando viu Kanji com a mão na cocha da Haruno, poderia ser ciúme? Poderia realmente estar amando a cerejeira?

.

.


End file.
